Nightmare's Arn't Just For Bedtime
by Love Is My Weapon
Summary: Brick starts having mysterious nightmares, and decides to ignore them. But he soon learns that these dreams are leading him into a crisis that has yet to happen; and he might not be able to stop it. Reds, Greens & Blues.
1. Bossy Blossy

**Nightmare's Arn't Just For Bedtime.**

**Summary - Brick starts having mysterious nightmares, and decides to ignore them. But he soon learns that these dreams are leading him into a crisis that has yet to happen; and he might not be able to stop it. Reds, Greens & Blues.**

**Rate: T - Rated for mild swearing and violance.**

**~Hello all! I am back with a new story, based on the reds. I will be updating my other stories soon, but this one is just an idea I had. Let me know what you all think. Thank you. PS: The Utonium's and Jojo's are all sixteen.~**

**Chapter One - Bossy Blossy**

* * *

_He was running._

_His legs picked up spead as he bailed through the forrest. All he could hear was the sound of his own feet pacing faster and faster and the rustling of the tree's that surrounded him. The night's sky dawned on him, and the shine of the moon lit up his path._

_Suddenly he came to a crashing halt. He stood very still as he heard something new ring in his ears. A girl; panting heavily as if she had been running just as fast as him. His eyes narrowed as he looked around, trying to find the source of the sound. Just then he heard a shrill scream coming from strait adead._

_He began to run even faster than before._

_Once he made it to the end of the forrest, he seen a girl sitting on the ground. Her head was burried in her hands, and she was crying. He walked over to her, slowly, and bent down infront of her._

_"What's wrong?" he asked softly._

_She didn't say a word._

_He raised an eye-brow. "Who are you?"_

_Silence filled the forrest. His hand slowly reached out towards her, in an attempt to comfort her. Just as his hand got to her arm, he felt a cold presance fill the air._

_"..He's going to kill me. Soon everything will change. Soon I'll be dead..and there's nothing we can do to stop it." she spoke in a quiet voice. Her words were choked out in a sob. Even he could tell she was terrified and delusional just by the tone of her voice._

_He looked at the girl curiously; wondering if she would show him her face. "Who's going to kill you? What's going on!?"_

_"I was warned about this, but I didn't listen. I just..I didn't listen! You need to stop this from happening. You need to save me, Brick..."_

_She screamed as she fell to the ground before him, blood surrounding her body._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Brick jolted up in his bed.

A thick lair of sweat made its way down his neck as he panted viciously. He sighed and rubbed his aching head. "It was just a dream." he said in releif.

He slowly krept out of bed and strolled over to the window. He opened the blood red curtains, and the light shone through. His eyes traveled from the grass on his front lawn to the rusty old Townsville sign beside his home.

Brick took a final glance before walking away from the window, and out his bedroom door. He strolled down the stairs and into the kitchen, where he found his two brothers eating breakfast.

His blonde brother smiled at his arrival. "Good morning, Brick. Breakfast?"

Brick's stomach churned at the thought of food. After that dream he was most certaintly not in the mood to eat. "No, I'm not hungry. I think I'll just go get ready for school."

His other brother shrugged. "Oh well, more for me." said Butch before greedily eating everything in sight.

Boomer and Brick rolled their eyes at their brother.

"Remember, we have that Math test today." Reminded Boomer.

Butch's eyes grew wide. "What test?" he asked with a mouth full of food.

Out of his brothers, Butch wasn't exactly the smartest or the best when it came to school subjects. Even his 'idiot' brother Boomer was now smarter than him, and of course, Brick was the smartest of the three.

"We were assigned a test weeks ago, Butch. How could you have forgot that?" asked Brick.

Butch finaly swallowed the food in his mouth before replying, "I haven't been to Math's in ages, bro."

The blonde chuckled. "No, you have. You just haven't managed to stay awake during Math's since last year."

Having enough of his brother's conversation, Brick departed back to his bedroom and got ready for school. He and his brothers had joined Townsville High two years ago. They had joined for two reasons, the first being that they needed an education to become smarter and therefor succeed in their evil plans, and the second being that they wanted to annoy their counterparts.

Although it was a hard choice they immedietly regreted, they had seemed to fit into the school well. Brick was on the football team, he was team captain in fact. Butch prefered being apart of boxing, as his amazing strength made him the best of the best. Finaly Boomer was the artiest of the family, his art work could make millions.

It was no supprise that their counterparts were apart of the same teams, well apart for Blossom, she was on the mathleats.

Even with all these talents, the boys still found time to raise hell. They didn't give up their passion for all things evil, or their passion for wanting to kill the Powerpuff girls. Both teams were very evenly matched now, making it harder when they were fighting to determine a real winner. But one day they knew they would, they just never had a clue on who would be the succesfull trio.

Brick and his brothers left the house, in no hurry although they would soon be late. The only thing the boys were looking forward to that day was getting to annoy their counterparts. They had no idea how complicated things were about to get..

* * *

"Buttercup, this is the last time I am going to say this! Get up and get dressed before I knock this door down!" yelled the red haired beauty.

Buttercup groaned and though her light green bed covers over her head. She tried to get back to sleep, and was succeeding, until a load crash caused her to jump up in suprise.

Standing beside her now broken door, was her sister Blossom. She had her arms crossed and a strict look on her face. Buttercup sighed loudly and jumped out of bed, making her way to her wardrobe.

"You do that every morning, Leader girl. If you keep this up we're going to have no money from all the damn doors I have to buy!" yelled Buttercup.

Blossom rolled her eyes. "We are superhero's, it's not like we're going to be bankrupt."

"Whatever, just get out so I can get changed."

"Dont take too long, we are going to be late." said Blossom before leaving.

Buttercup glanced at her broken door once more before turning back and grabbing her clothes. She wore a bright green cami and a pair of dark green shorts, finished with a pair of green hightops.

She made her way down to the living room to find her sisters.

"Oh, you're awake." spoke Bubbles.

Buttercup nodded and took a seat on the coutch. "Yeah, thanks to Bossy Blossy."

Blossom sneered at her. "You know I _hate_ that name!"

"I know, that's why I call you it." she smirked.

_Bossy Blossy_ was a nickname invented by Blossom's counterpart, Brick. He knew how much she despised it, so he made sure to always call her it. It had gotten so funny that even Buttercup and Butch started calling her it.

"You are no better than Brick. I dont see why you think his nickname's for me are so amusing." Blossom raised her voice.

Buttercup shrugged. "It's just funny is all."

"Well how would you like it if I called you both by your nicknames." she looked at Bubbles. "Bubble Brain." then turned back to Buttercup. "-And Bitchy Buttercup."

They both growled hearing the name's that The Rowdyruff boy's adored to call them. "Never call me that!" demanded Buttercup.

Blossom sighed. "Then dont call me by mine. Im going to go get ready, I suggest you both do the same before we are late again."

Once she got into her room, Blossom quickly opened her large white wardrobe, and began throwing clothing about the room until she found an outfit.

Her choice of attire this morning was a simple pair of blue skinny jeans, a white crop top with a pink tanktop underneith, and a pair of pink high-tops. She brushed her long red hair, making sure she looked presentable. To finish off her look, she stuck on some pink eye-shadow and mascara.

Looking at her reflection in her mirror, Blossom smiled. She grabbed her school bag from its possition on her floor, and made her way down the stairs again. Her sisters were still sitting on the coutch, watching TV. Blossom groaned aloud.

"We are going to be late!"

Buttercup nodded, not taking her eyes off of the TV. "Yeah, that's nice."

"I am being serious, lets go!"

"Great." Buttercup muttered.

Blossom rolled her eyes. "Are you even listening to me!?"

"You look fine!" said Buttercup.

Blossom groaned once more and walked out the front door and headed for school. She didn't care if they were late, as long as she wasn't. She knew they would leave eventualy, just not any time soon.

* * *

"Hey Blossom! Over here!" yelled a voice from behind her.

Blossom turned around to find her bestfriend, Robin Snyder, waiting for her at their usual bench outside the school gates. She smiled at her and walked on over. Blossom and Robin had been bestfriends since they were kids and Robin had moved in next door.

Blossom sat down beside her and placed her school bag on the table. The hugged breifly before engaging in converstation.

"Where is Buttercup and Bubbles?" asked Robin.

The red-head looked around. "I am not sure, the should both be here by now. I'm going to go look around for them, wait for me?"

Robin nodded and Blossom departed.

She walked inside the school building and strolled down the main hall. The school halls were practicley empty, considering everyone was enjoying the sun outside before the bell rang. Blossom sighed as she reached the end of the corridor, having not found them.

"Where the heck are they!?" she moaned aloud.

"I'm guessing you mean your sisters?" A deep voice asked from behind her.

Blossom spun around to see Brick smirking at her. He was dressed in a red shirt and black jeans. He also wore his trademark red hat. Just by seeing him, Blossom knew her day was already ruined. Now she would be in for an evening of name calling, arguments and possibly a fight after school.

She sighed. "What do you want, Brick?"

"Why? You not happy to see me, Bossy Blossy?" He asked with a grin.

A fiery rage was burning up inside her as she sneered at him. "I'm never happy to see you! Oh, and dont call me that, It's bad enough you've got my sisters saying it!"

He chuckled at her comment. "Realy? How unfortunate for you."

Blossom stayed silent and shot him a death glare before pushing past him. She heard him call her name, well, her nickname, but chose to ignore it and kept walking. She could hear him walking behind her; stalking her steps.

She turned around quickly and he stopped in his tracks. They were so close, their noses were close to touching. She was panting loudly in anger, only making Brick's mood lighter. He smirked at her, making her feel uncomfortable.

"I am realy not in the mood for this, Brick. I just want to find my sisters. Can you atleast wait till after school to ruin my day!" Blossom spat.

His lips curved into a sinister smile. He backed off from her, giving her room to breath. Brick walked past her, towards the double doors and stopped just before leaving. He turned to face her.

"I'll see you after school then." He turned and smirked. "Bossy Blossy."

She watched him leave and punched a random locker in rage. It was such a hard punch that it dented the locker. Her frustration had taken over her, making her want to scream out loud, which she did.

Blossom shook her head at no one in particular. "That boy is going to be the death of me."

She turned on her heal and walked away from the scene, praying that it would be a long day before she would have to face Brick again, but that wouldn't happen. Still, she was happy that she even got a few seconds of peace before it all began. She didn't know how it would play out this particular day.

There was one thing she did know, once she had gotten all of her fustration out, only one of them would walk out of it alive...

* * *

**God, I hate the ending of this chapter! Oh well, it all depends on my readers liking it.**

**Thank-you for reading, tell me if I should continue or not.**

**X - Allie Peirce - X**


	2. Speak of the devils

**Nightmare's Arn't Just For Bedtime**

**Disclaimer - I do not own The Powerpuff girls, or anything related. Nor do I own any of the characters.**

_**~ Hi readers. Thanks for the reviews and such for the first chapter. I was pleased to hear people liked my new story! ~**_

**Chapter Two - Speak of the devils.**

* * *

Blossom's eyes darted to the clock. In just five short minutes, school would be over and she would have to face Brick again. A small feeling of fustration over-came her in that very moment. Her sisters began to dart looks at her, trying to understand why she looked so glum.

The bell finaly rang, minutes later. Blossom sighed and stood up from her seat, grabbing her school bag as she did. Buttercup and Bubbles walked over to her as she neared the classroom door.

"Sis, what's the problem?" asked Buttercup.

Blossom shrugged. "I don't have any problem, Buttercup. I am perfectly fine."

Bubbles frowned. "I know you usualy never want to leave school but just now it looked like it was more than that. You can tell us."

The three began to walk, and talk.

Blossom gave in, knowing that they would get it out of her eventualy. "It's Brick. He gets me so angry, and now we're evenly matched, I'll never be able to defeat him and get him out of my life!"

Bubbles nodded. "I know what you mean. I spend most of my nights plotting on how to beat Boomer, and Buttercup does the same for Butch. We just need to let this whole 'being in school with them' thing play out. We'll get them one day."

Blossom smiled. Her sisters always knew how to make her feel better. She nodded and continued walking down the hall. Once they stepped outside the school doors, they saw their counterparts waiting outside, with a sinister smirk on each of their faces.

Brick was standing with his arms crossed in the middle, staring at Blossom. Butch was twitching, something he always did before a fight, and Boomer was leaning against the gate, gazing at his counterpart.

"Speak of the devils." muttered Buttercup.

The girls walked on over to them, all with a determined look on their faces. Blossom felt her rage get the better of her as soon as she saw Brick's face. She just wanted to wipe that god-awful smirk off of his face.

Brick un-crossed his arms and took a step towards Blossom. "Damn, Bossy Blossy, you look mad to see me. I told you we would pick this up after school."

She growled. "I know. It's all I could think about."

He smirked. "Oh, because you're just that happy to be in my company?"

"No, because I couldn't wait till I got to come out here and beat you into ablivion." she said with an angry glint in her eye.

They simply stared at eachother, not daring to say another word. Butch's twitching got more violent as he prepared for battle. Buttercup was getting syched up by seeing him twitch, she knew whenever she saw that twitch she would soon be in the middle of a heated battle between the one person in town that rivaled her strength. He was always a challange.

"You know, you should get that twitch checked out. It makes you look insane." commented Buttercup.

Butch smiled evily. "Ouch. Im hurt, Buttercup." He said sarcasticly.

"Good." she spat.

Bubbles watched them argue, while Blossom and Brick continued to glare at eachother, waiting for the foreplay to end and the fight to begin.

"Stop arguing! We're here to fight, not yell at eachother." Bubbles said, finaly deciding to speak up.

Boomer chuckled slightly at her comment and stepped towards her. "Sure, wouldn't want to piss off Bubble Brain."

She growled. "Dont call me that!"

Blossom finaly tore her eyes from Brick and turned to her blonde sister. "See how annoying it is!?"

"I don't call you by yours, only Brick and Buttercup do!" she bellowed.

Buttercup groaned. "Whatever, let's just fight and get this over with!"

Brick smirked. "Gladly."

With that, he advanced towards Blossom. She punched him in the nose before he could get a chance to get the first hit in. Brick stumbled back alittle from the impact, but still stood. He grabbed her by the waist and pushed her down, kicking her in the stomach before she could land.

Blossom groaned in pain but still stood back up, preparing for the next hit.

Meanwhile, with the blues.

Bubbles was flying in the air, trying to avoid her counterpart's attacks. She always knew he could beat her in a fight easily, so she spent most of their battles dodging his punches. The blonde finaly stopped for some air, just when she felt a throbbing pain in her temple. She had been hit.

She fell down to the ground. Her eyes remained closed as she held head that was in searing pain. She opened her eyes to see Boomer floating above her.

He snorted. "Your so weak it's embarrasing. I always knew you were dumb but c'mon, even my dog puts up more of a fight than you."

Without another word, he flew off with his brothers, who were also done with their fights. Boomer was the only one who flew off without a single scratch on his body.

Blossom and Buttercup flew down to their sister and helped her up. Bubbles sighed, she had never been hurt by something Boomer had said to her before, but that hurt. She began walking away, with her sisters following behind.

"I'll show him weak." she muttered.

* * *

The Utonium household was for once quiet. No sound came from any room, apart from the noise from the video game that Buttercup was currently playing. Her sisters were in their rooms, thinking to themselves.

Blossom was planning her next move to defeat Brick, and Bubbles was studying. She never usualy studied..ever, but she had been called Bubble Brain too many times. She wanted to be smart, like Blossom but also strong like Buttercup. She knew it would be a long way to go but she knew she would make it.

The blonde sighed as she threw her maths book at the wall. "I can't do this! I'll never be smart, or strong. Even Boomer's smarter and stronger than me!"

Her eyes lit up as she got an idea. "That's it!"

XOXOXOXO

Boomer was sitting in his back garden, peacfully building up his tan and daydreaming. He could hear footsteps gaining in on his. When the blonde looked up, he saw _her_. His short, cute and blonde counterpart. Her eyes were fixed on his. He raised an eye-brow at her before speaking up.

"Hello, Bubble Brain."

She rolled her eyes. "Listen, Boomer. I need your help."

Boomer's eyes lit in curiousity, as he sat up from his seat. "With?"

"Im sick of being weak, dumb and let's face it, useless. I need to you to help me get stronger, and smarter. I know you arn't exactly the brightest of the bunch but if I asked Brick he would laugh in my face and Butch would probibly attack me for even being near him."

Boomer chuckled. "Oh, and what makes you think I would help you?"

She looked down, and back up at him. "You always did love a challange. Also, if you dont, I'll dress up as you again and ruin your reputation."

He smiled, admiring her fire. "..Okay, I'll help you. But dont get the wrong idea, we're not friends. I still hate you and everything you stand for."

"Likewise."

Boomer stood up, making Bubbles suddenly feel very small. "Oh, and dont let our siblings know about this."

She nodded. "I wouldn't dream of it."

"Meet me here tomorow, after school. Dont be late, and make sure no one follows you."

Without another word, Boomer turned around and walked back inside his house. Bubbles smiled, she didn't like the fact that she had to spend most of her time with the boy she hated more than anyone now, but it meant she would finaly be usefull to her sisters.

It was going to be a rough few weeks, but she would come out of it stronger than ever.

* * *

**- Next Morning -**

Buttercup took a drag of her cigarette and smiled to herself. It had been a year since Buttercup had started smoking. Blossom wasn't pleased when she found out, but Buttercup never listended to her pleas for her to stop. It was something Buttercup needed to stop the stress that was building up inside her.

She leaned against the building by her school, waiting for school to begin. She blew the smoke out of her mouth and threw the cigarette butt to the floor. She stubbed it out by placing her foot onto it.

"It's rude to stare, ya know." she said calmly with a small smirk.

A deep voice replied, "Will you quit your cocky attitude Butterbutt, it's giving me a headache. Oh, and I wasn't staring."

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "What are you doing here, Butch?" She turned her head to the side to look at her counterpart, his eyes were emotionless, and fixed on her.

"To annoy my faveorite Powerpuff."

She chuckled and stood tall, finaly relasing herself from leaning against the wall. Her eyes darted over to him and narrowed. "Im so honoured. So, when do we get to the fighting?"

"That's why I admire you. You're all 'Skip the chat, and get to the fight.',"

Buttercup stepped forward, smiling deviously. ''Probibly because I prefer to chat with people I like. When we talk It's simply foreplay before we beat eachother's brains out.''

''You mean before I beat your brains out." said Butch with a smirk.

Buttercup snorted. "Dont kid yourself, Butch. I could beat you blindfolded."

"Let's do this then." Butch said, twitching slightly.

Without warning, Butch sprung into action and tackled his apponent. Buttercup fell to ground, with Butch ontop of her. She growled at having been floored so easily, and balled her hand into a fist. She went for a punch but he grabbed her fist and pushed her arm back down.

She hated being in this situation.

They may have been evenly matched, but even Buttercup knew he had his moments. She would have to use all her strength to beat him. Her eyes gleamed with intrest as she thought of her next move. Hoping he wouldn't anticapate it, Buttercup placed her hand on his chest and shoved him off of her with all her might.

Butch went flying, almost crashing into a building. But instead, he fell to the ground beneath him, creating a large crater from the impact. Buttercup rose to her feet and smirked.

She walked over to the crater and looked down at Butch. His lip had a cut forming and there was a gash on his head. Butch could taste the coppery taste of blood as it left his lip. He sat up carefully and spat out the blood. His eyes narrowed dangerously as he looked up at his smirking counterpart.

"You'll never learn, Butch. With me as your counterpart, you have no chance winning your battles." she said smugly.

Buttercup turned on her heel and walked off, leaving Butch in the dust. He watched her depart, with a menacing stare. Butch knew he would get his revenge soon, and it would be a night to remember.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys!**

**X - Allie - X**


	3. The blonde leading the blonde

**Nightmare's Arn't Just For Bedtime**

**Previously - Blossom's frustration got the better of her. Bubbles, feeling weak, asked Boomer for help. And Buttercup bet Butch in a fight, making him want revenge.**

**Chapter Three - The blonde leading the blonde.**

* * *

Bubbles stared down at her phone, checking the time. She sighed as she placed it back in her pocket. She had been waiting for Boomer for atleast twenty minutes now. He said 'dont be late', yet he was late and she was right on time. Just when she turned around to leave, she was facing Boomer.

She gasped slightly at his sudden apperence.

"You're late." She spoke.

Boomer smiled menacingly. "I had better things to do. C'mon, I found the perfect place for your training."

Instead of coming up with a witty remark, Bubbles stayed quiet and followed him. They walked passed his house and into a nearby forrest. After walking around for a bit, Boomer finaly stopped. Bubbles looked around with wide eyes.

It was beautiful.

He had taken her to a very large forrest, with tree's and grass and fountains. The whole nine-yards. She could barley controll the look of glee on her face. Bubbles never would have guessed Boomer would take her somewhere so..nice, she figured they would be doing the training in his cellar or something.

"Like it?" He asked.

She nodded.

Boomer turned to her and crossed his arms. "Okay, let's begin. We're starting with fighting. You need more help in that area." He smirked.

Bubbles's mouth opened wide. "Hey!"

"Anyway. The main thing you need to win a fight is speed. If you can't block punches fast enough you'll be doomed. Secondly, you need to identify your oponents weakness, and use it against them."

Bubbles nodded. "I see..so, what's _your_ weakness?"

He smirked. "Nice try. Another thing you need to learn is how to use your fustration as a weapon, just like your sister does. If you're angry enough, your oponent has no chance. Try it."

Boomer stood in a fighting stance, waiting for Bubbles to make her move. She closed her eyes and tried to make herself angry. She thought of every single name Boomer had called her, every time he had beaten, humiliated or degraded her and all the years of bullying.

Her eyes flung open and she ran over and punched him in the nose. Her foot then met his stomach, and he stumbled back a few steps. Bubbles narrowed her eyes, getting angrier by the second, and ran over to him. She flung her fist and smacked him in the jaw.

Just as she was getting out of breath, she stopped and began panting.

Boomer smiled. "Good work. I might need to fix a few broken ribs, but good work."

She grinned hearing that. "Thanks."

There was a moment of akward silence before the smile vanished from Boomer's face, and his serious face came back to view. "Anyway, now we need to work on your speed. I'm going to try punch you countless time's and you need to be fast enough to block it. Understand?"

She nodded and got in a fighting stance herself. Boomer balled his fists and threw a punch at her, which she successfully blocked by moving her arm over her face.

He threw another punch, and she ducked, avoiding it compleatly. The next punch came abit to fast for her, causing Boomer to hit her directly in the stomach. She fell to the ground, whinded.

"Damnit! I wasn't fast enough." She said sadly.

"Lesson one, never duck during battle. That gives the oponent enough time to aim another blow." Said Boomer.

Bubbles saw a hand reach out, and looked up. Boomer was offering her his hand to help her up. She took it, but as she raised off the ground he attacked again, causing her to fall right back down.

"Lesson two, dont trust the enemy."

Bubbles scoffed and stood up herself, giving Boomer an annoyed look. He simply smirked and began walking away. "That's it for today. I'll see you tomorow. I'd work on the anger tactic, you'll need it for our next fight."

Bubbles watched him leave and smiled. She did good work, even he said it. By the time they next faught, she would have more of an impact. Even if it meant having to deal with her annoying counterpart, it would be worth it.

* * *

Blossom rung the doorbell of her bestfriend's home. Seconds later, the door swung open to reveal Robin. She looked suprised to see Blossom and smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, Bloss. What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I was bored. Does your bestfriend need a reason to see you?"

Robin smiled. "Of course not. Come in."

Blossom walked inside and took a seat on the coutch. Robin sat beside her and gave her a serious look. Blossom could tell there was something up with her, and was determined to find out what it was.

"So, what's new?"

"Well there was something I wanted to tell you." Robin said slowly.

Blossom raised her eye-brow. "What is it?"

"Well," Robin started. "I've just stared dating someone."

Blossom grinned wildley. "That's great, Robin! Who's the lucky guy?"

"That would be me." A voice spoke.

The red-head turned her head to see the last person she expected to see. Her eyes widended in shock and horror. Her worst nightmare was coming to life before her very eyes.

"Oh my god.." she said. "Brick!?"

He smirked and put his arm around Robin. "Hello, Pinky."

Blossom growled and turned to Robin. "You have no idea what you're getting yourself into. He's evil! He's a Rowdyruff boy!"

Robin nodded. "I know who he is, Bloss. But you can't help who you have feelings for. Brick's realy sweet to me."

"_Sweet!?_" Blossom spat out like it were venom.

"Yes, sweet. I realy think he's changed. He's not as evil as you think."

Blossom came close to acctualy wanting to slap Robin for being so stupid and nieve. He was clearly just using her to annoy Blossom. She couldn't let him get away with this. No one went after her bestfriend or sisters and got away with it.

"Brick is imcapable of change! How could you think that, Robin!? He. Is. Evil."

Robin sighed. "Whatever you want to believe. But I'm not going to stop dating him just because you're uncomfortable with it. I'm sorry, Blossom but I realy like him." Brick smiled at that, hiding a gleefull smirk.

"I'll be back in a second." said Robin as she stood up. She kissed Brick on the cheek and departed to the next room.

Blossom growled dangerously at Brick. "What are you playing at, Brick Head!? You obviously dont realy like her. You're just doing this to screw with my head!"

Brick smirked. "You caught me, Pinky. The name calling and fights weren't enough so I thought I'd find another way to annoy you. There was no way one of your sisters would agree to date me so I thought, who's the next person Blossom loves? Then boom. I saw Snyder." He said, using her last name.

"You're a bastard!" she screamed. "I wont let you get away with this."

With that, Blossom walked out the door, slamming it shut. Robin walked back inside and frowned as she saw only Brick standing there.

"Where did Blossom go?" she asked.

Brick smiled at her. "She had to go meet her sister. Look's like its just me and you."

"I like the sound of that." Robin smiled and kissed him.

The couple hugged eachother tightly, if only Robin could see Brick smirking behind her back.

* * *

Butch was mad.

Infact, he was more than mad. He was pissed. Not only had Buttercup beaten him so easily in battle, but she had degraded him. Made him feel weak. He wanted revenge, and he planned on getting it. All he needed was an idea, a plan. He needed dirt on her, something that would make her beg him for mercy.

He saw her making her way out of school.

She looked sketchy, and continued to look behind her to make sure no one was following her. Butch raised his eye brow curiosusly and followed her. Every now and then he would have to hide behind something as she turned around. He stopped when she did. His eyes lit up as he saw something very intruiging. Buttercup, making out with her bestfriend of nine years, Mitch Mitchelson.

Butch listened in on their conversation.

"I missed you, ya know." said Mitch.

Buttercup smiled and put her arms around him. "I missed you too. I'm sick of all this running around, hiding our relationship."

"Me too. God, I wish we could just tell everyone about us."

The raven haired girl frowned. "You know we can't, Mitch. Everyone hates you after you cheated on Bubbles last year. If she or anyone else found out about us, they would never forgive me."

Butch was taken back by this scene. Not only was Buttercup in a relationship with the same guy that ruined her sister's life, but she was lying about it to everyone she loved.

"Interesting." Butch smirked.

He took one last glance before walking away with a very sinister grin on his face. Oh yes, he would get his revenge. He would ruin her. And he would have a hell of a time doing it.

* * *

**Ohhh, Buttercup's been bad. No one should be suprised by that.**

**Tune in next time to see if Butch tells the world about Buttercup's dirty little secret, if Bubbles can handle spending everyday with Boomer, and if Blossom can convince Robin that Brick is just playing her.**

**- X Allie X -**


	4. He's the player, you're the game

**Nightmares Arn't Just For Bedtime**

**Previously - Brick started dating Robin. Bubbles and Boomer began their training sessions. And Butch found out Buttercup's secret.**

**Chapter Four - He's the player, you're the game.**

* * *

It was a few minutes after school, and Buttercup was planning on going to meet Mitch. Unfortunatley, he had to cancell at the last minute. Buttercup didn't mind though, it just ment she could laze about the house before having to go fight crime or her counterpart.

Speaking of counterparts..

"Hello, Butterbitch." He spoke with a smirk.

Buttercup sighed and turned to Butch, a smug smile on her face. "Hello, Bitchy Butch. I'm guessing you're here for a fight? Well you might wanna run along before I kick your ass again!"

"I don't think so." He said with a monotone. "You see, you should start being alittle nicer to me."

She scoffed. "Ha! And why would I do that?"

He smirked. "Because we both know you don't want your secret to hit the headlines."

Buttercup crossed her arms and arched her brows. She had many secrets, which one was he talking about? She thought. She figured he was just bluffing and didn't know any of her secrets, and smiled smugly.

"What secret would you be refering to?"

"You're little love affair with Mitchelson. You realy thought no one knew about that?"

Her eyes widended with horror. "How do you know about that!?"

"I seen you together yesterday." He smirked. "I wonder how Blondie would feel about her sister shacking up with the guy that cheated on her."

Buttercup was getting angry. "If you tell anyone about what you saw, I _will_ kill you!"

The trademark Rowdyruff smirk came back to view. "You're in no position to be making threats right now. One more and I'll tell the world, starting with Blondie."

"Why are you doing this!?" she yelled.

He was loving this. "Because you bet me in that fight, and wont let me forget it. You acted smug when you saw me, and always act like your the best thing to walk this earth. You need to be taught a lesson. As much as I'd love to see everyone you love hate you, I'll keep your secret, but it will cost you."

With that, Butch walked off. Buttercup ran a hand through her sleek black hair. She wanted to brake down and cry, but she never cried and never would. She wouldn't let Butch controll her and degrade her.

The war was on.

* * *

It was just a few minutes past 3 oclock when Bubbles showed up at Boomer's home. They once again walked to the large forrest where they would train for an hour a day. The blonde was dressed in a pair of grey joggers and a baby blue tank-top, making her far more comfortable to fight.

She was starting to see a differece in her fighting skills already. Even she had no idea what a great fighter her counterpart was. He had always won their fights, but she just asumed it was because she was weak, not because he was so strong. It made her see him in a whole different light.

No. She can't think about him like that. Every feeling of attraction was pushed out of her mind. She remembered who she was thinking about. No one could love, or even like, someone like him.

"Today's lesson will be abit harder than the last one. You need to know how to use someone's height and weight against them. Like I do with you, you're small and thin, it makes it easier to floor you. But you could never floor me, no matter how much you tried."

She rolled her eyes. "Dont remind me."

He smiled and shook his head slightly. "I wont. So anyway, it would take most of your energy to floor me, then you would be too exsausted to continue with the fight. So I'm going to teach you how to easily floor someone, by using their weight against them."

Within seconds, Bubbles found herself on the ground, with Boomer ontop of her.

He had managed to floor her simply by pushing her, weakly, and using his weight against hers. She sighed at having been floored so easily. He continued with the lesson.

"Okay, the easiest way to get someone down is by either tripping them, or balancing your weight against theres. Seen as you have a small build, you also need to use your upper-body strength."

"I don't have any, that's why I'm here right now!" she said in frustration.

He nodded. "That's good! Use your anger just like you did yesterday. Attack with your upper-body, mostly your arms. Go for it."

She took a deep breath and let her anger consume her again. Once she was ready, she put her hands on his chest and pushed with all her might. When it wasn't working for her, she remembered what he had said about using her height and weight against him.

Bubbles pushed her head against his chest and pushed his arms out of the way.

She flipped them over, so she was now ontop of him. Bubbles sat there, grinning like an idiot. She had acctualy done it. Boomer smiled, impressed. It was just then that they noticed how close their faces were. Their noses were practicly touching.

She could feel his warm breath against her own. His eyes were staring into her bright blue ones. After a moment of akward silence, Bubbles stood up and looked around akwardly.

Boomer stood up also, and looked around. He looked at anything but her. Finaly their eyes met again, and the silence was getting more dawning. To Bubbles, it felt as though they were the only people left standing in the world. It was just them in that moment.

"Uh..I should go." said Bubbles, finaly breaking the silence.

Boomer nodded. "Yeah, okay. We'll pick this up tomorow."

Bubbles began walking home, all the while thinking about what had just happened. She had never been so nervous before, ecspecialy around Boomer. For a second there she thought they were going to kiss, until she came back to reality and remembered who she was staring at.

The next time they faced eachother, it would be akward as hell.

* * *

"Robin!" screamed Blossom.

The tall brunette turned around and smiled at her bestfriend. They hadn't spoken since Blossom found out about Robin dating Brick. Robin was hoping she had forgiven her, or atleast learned to accept their relationship.

"Hey, what's up?"

"It's about Brick."

Robin raised her eye brow. "What about him?"

"I can't let you date him!" she yelled. "He's using you to get to me. He admitted it when you left the room! He needed a new way to mess with my head and found one. He's lying to you."

If looks could kill, the one Robin just sent Blossom would render her dead. "This is realy pathetic, Blossom. Me and Brick realy like eachother but you can never let me be happy can you!? I don't care if he's your counterpart or whatever, but he's not as evil as you think he is."

Blossom frowned. The look on Robin's face was enough to say she was fooled. Whatever garbage Brick had told her realy convinced Robin that he wasn't the guy The Utonium's had potrayed him as.

"Robin, please listen to me. I am your bestfriend, how could you trust_ him_ over me?"

Robin crossed her arms in anger. "I trust him because he's the first the guy in a while that's opened up to me. But you? You dont even talk to me anymore. Sure, there's the occasional hello in the hallway or the conversation in class before the teacher shows up, but I dont even feel like you want to hang out with me anymore."

"That's not true."

"It is!" she yelled loudly. "You never have time for friends anymore, Blossom. So I decided to find some new ones. You have no right to try and ruin that for me by spreading all this crap about Brick. He's a decent human being, which is more than I can ever say about you."

With that, she turned on her heel and stormed off. Blossom felt like crying. Not only had Brick made her bestfriend fall out with her, but soon he would have broken her heart too. If only Robin wasn't so nieve, she could have seen through his lies.

Blossom turned and walked away, with one thing on her mind, she was going to kill Brick Jojo for what he had done.

* * *

"Yes, Mayor. We're on our way." said Blossom.

Buttercup and Bubbles tore their eyes away from the TV and sighed. So much for a peacefull day inside, avoiding The Rowdyruff boys for as long as they could.

"This can't be good." muttered Buttercup.

Blossom walked over to the front door and opened it, waiting for her sisters to get up. "Dont worry, it's not them. It's a bank robbery."

Her sisters nodded and leaped off the coutch and into action. They all took flight once they were outside and headed for Townsville National Bank, which was just a few blocks from their house.

When they got there, they seen two guys, one with a bag in his hand, and another with a gun.

People were inside the bank, crying and begging for their lives. Some were even praying. The girls descusted their stratagy before zooming down and taking action.

XOXOXOXOXO

Brick and his brothers were walking past Townsville National Bank, wanting to see what all of the comotion was about. There they seen Blossom helping out the hostages, and Buttercup and Bubbles fighting the robbers.

Buttercup disarmed the crook by kicking the gun out of his hand and flooring him. Bubbles was fighting the other guy. Of course the boys expected her to need help soon, although she wasn't doing bad like usual.

The blonde kicked the guy in the stomach and punched him in the face while she had the chance, braking his nose in the proccess.

After seeing such a scene, Brick and Butch's eyes grew wide. "Since when could Blondie fight like that!?" asked Butch.

Boomer smiled. "I have no idea."

The crook managed to get a few punches in, so Bubbles began to panick. She looked to her side to see if Buttercup was finished to help her, but she laid eyes on Boomer. He nodded at her, in a way to say, 'You can do this.'

She smiled and turned back to him.

Bubbles punched him in the face repeatidly, so he ducked. She then kicked him full force in the stomach, just like Boomer had taught her. He fell down to the ground, uncontious. Bubbles grinned and sent Boomer a look, telling him that she was greatfull. Buttercup and Blossom looked at their sister in shock and awe.

"That was..amazing! How did you learn to fight like that?" asked Blossom.

Bubbles smiled. "Just practaice."

Her sisters sent eachother a confused glance before shrugging and walking away from the scene, letting the police deal with the rest. Buttercup couldn't help but notice the way Butch stared after her, a mischeifous glint in his eyes. She knew the next time she saw him, she would be at his mercy, or risk losing everyone she had ever loved.

* * *

**Wooo, Bubbles kicked ass! Looks like her sessions with Boomer are realy helping.**

**Tune in next time to see Butch having fun with his new found power over Buttercup, Boomer trying to teach Bubbles maths, and Brick whitnessing his second dream, which will leave him reeling in shock.**

**Thank yall for reading!**

**- X Allie X -**


	5. Blackmail is such an ugly word

**Nightmares Arn't Just For Bedtime**

**Previously - Blossom and Robin had an argument about Brick and fell out. Buttercup found out that Butch knows her secret. And Bubbles and Boomer found themselves in a very compromising possition.**

**Chapter Five - Blackmail is such an ugly word**

* * *

Bubbles was nervous.

Everyone said she wasn't exactly the sharpest knife in the drawer. Now that she mastered her full potential in fighting, she was moving onto her education. Boomer was going to make her smart, cunning and bright. Of course she was nervous. She was going to make a fool of herself as soon as soon as she started.

Although she was nervous, she still walked through to the tutor centre at free period. Where she found Boomer sitting at an empty table, waiting for her. She smiled slightly when she saw him. He might have been her enemy, but even he could put that smile on her face. She owed him everything for helping her, but she still hated him with passion.

She made her way to the table, and took a seat opposite Boomer. He looked up from his book. All he could think about when he saw her was the day before when they were in that possition. When it seemed as though they were about to kiss, but then she stood up. He couldn't get it out of his mind. The fact that he wanted to kiss his enemy and counterpart made him horrified. If his brothers knew, he would be disowned, or even worse, killed.

The number one rule in the Rowdyruff Rule book was, don't fall for the enemy, ecspecialy the Powerpuffs. He had already managed to brake it. Not fully, he hadn't fallen for her, but he was starting to, and that scaired the hell out of him.

Bubbles sat in silence, waiting for him to speak.

He finaly looked away from her eyes, although he didn't want to. The silence was dragging on, making it even more akward. Boomer cleared his throat and tossed a book to her. She caught it with no problem, and read the front of it.

It was a mathematics book, probibly the easiest one in the school. Bubbles felt insulted, she had done this in her first year, but then again she didn't understand any of it.

"Lets get this over with." Boomer said with an emotionless face.

Bubbles started to miss when he would smile at her for getting it right, and assure her that she could win a battle, now he just sent a cold stare all the time, she had started to forget what it was like to see that smile.

She opened the book and turned to page one. Her eyes went dull as she tried to make sence of what she was reading. Boomer noticed her confusion and began writting down ways to help her memorise it.

Bubbles noticed that he wasn't even talking to her, just writting everything down in notes. She wanted to hear him. How was she supposed to learn if he wouldn't talk to her.

"Boomer? Are you okay?" she asked slowly.

He sighed and nodded, not saying a word. Bubbles decided to just leave it, and continued reading the notes, and trying to do the equasions. She had had enough after the first question.

"I don't understand _any_ of this." she said in embarrasment.

"Obviously you don't. You're as dumb as Mojo."

Bubbles frowned and stood up, closing the book and tossing it back to him. Boomer realised what he had said and stood up to run after her.

"Bubbles, wait!" he yelled.

She turned around and sighed. "No..I have to accept it. I might be able to get stronger, but I'll never be smart. Not with you as a teacher anyway!"

Just as Boomer was about to say something back, his eyes widended at what he saw. Bubbles felt herself being pulled towards him and pulled behind a shelf of books.

Bubbles struggled in his arms. "What the heck are you doing!?"

Boomer shoosh'd her and pointed to the front of the library. She looked over and seen Brick and Butch walking past where they were just sitting. They were so close to being caught. How would Boomer manage to explain he was tutoring the enemy, as well as making her stronger. They would have attacked the both of them.

When the two boys were out of sight, Bubbles pulled away from Boomer's grasp.

"That was close." said Boomer.

Bubbles nodded and picked up her bag. "Yeah. I should go, I have things to do. Mabey this tutoring thing was a bad idea."

"Yeah." He agreed. "We're still on for training tomorow but?"

"I don't know. I'm starting to think all of this was a bad idea. We should quit while we're ahead."

Boomer frowned and went to pull her back to talk about it, but she dashed off before he could. He sighed and sat back down, thinking about how close they had just been once again. She was right. He couldn't let his feelings grow, he had to be strong and let it go..let her go.

* * *

Buttercup was sitting on the stone wall at the skate park she went to everyday.

She came to get some practiace in before she went home, but found herself sitting more than skating. Her heart was in it, but her mind wasn't. All she could think about was Mitch, and Butch. Her counterpart had dirt on her, dirt that could ruin her and her sisters life. She wouldn't let Butch do that to her.

All she knew was she had two choices; do whatever Butch asks, or risk losing her sister.

A sigh escaped her lips as she stared down at her skateboard. She rubbed her aching temples. Just as she was about to jump on her skateboard and head home, her phone began vibrating.

She looked down and picking up her phone that was sat beside her on the wall. The called ID read, Mitch. She sighed once more and went to press the answer button, but she stopped and pressed the reject button.

It wasn't that she didn't want to see him or talk to him, she just couldn't risk getting caught out again. She put her phone in her pocket and went to jump down, when she seen someone she never wanted to see again.

"Butch." she spat like the word was venom.

He was wearing his black leather jacket that always made him look feirce. His jeans made him look even taller, and the shades he wore were on his head rather than infront of his eyes.

Buttercup jumped down and stood still, not daring to take a step near him. Just seeing his face made her want to throw up, or punch the hell out of someone.

"Not seeing Mitchelson today? Last time I seen him you couldn't keep your hands off eachother." He smirked. "Trouble in paradise?"

"Go to hell, Butch. I don't care what you do to me, but I wont let you hurt my sister. She can never know."

Butch raised an eye-brow. "Mabey you should have thought about someone hurting your sister before you started anything with him. Did you honestly think no one would find out?"

She sighed. "Of course I didn't. Someone was bound to find out sooner or later, but I didn't think for a second that person would tell her or even threaten to do it!"

Butch smiled and shook his head. "You're my enemy. I wasn't going to go easy on you. I don't like you, or your sisters, or anything related. You all deserve pain."

Buttercup was fuming by that last statement. He was taking this too far, and she couldn't let him tell Bubbles what she had done. Not just for her sake, but for her sister's. She walked towards him and got in his face.

"Listen up, Butch. You said you would keep my secret, for a cost. I'll do anything, but you can't go back on your word. Leave her out of this."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "..Fine. I won't tell anyone. You have my word."

She smiled in releif, but that smile soon vanished when she realised something. His silence came at a cost. What could he possibly want from a Powerpuff girl? What could he want from Buttercup for that matter.

"What do I have to do to buy your silence exactly?" she regretted her decision as soon as she heard herself speak.

He smirked. "Well, first of all, me and my brothers are planning a robbery tonight. We need the money. I'd appreciate it if you and your sisters didn't show up to ruin it."

Buttercup widended her eyes. "What!? How am I supposed to do that?"

"I don't know, and don't care." He shrugged. "Just get it done."

He slid his shades down and gave her a final glance before walking away. Buttercup stood their with her mouth and eyes wide. She was going to help a criminal get away with a crime! This went against everything she stood for...but she had to. She couldn't lose her sister. She couldn't live without her.

Buttercup groaned in anger and flew home, not even caring that she had left her skateboard behind.

* * *

_"..Brick..."_

_Who was that?_

_"..Brick? Please.."_

_Please what!?_

_"BRICK!"_

_Then he seen her. The same girl he had seen in his last dream. He still couldn't see her face, only hear her voice. He knelt down infront of her and narrowed his eyes._

_"Tell me who you are! What do you want from me!?"_

_She shook violently. "You need to stop him."_

_Brick was officaly confused. "Who?"_

_"You need to stop this from happening. You need to change the future."_

_Brick had had enough of this. "Listen, tell me what you're on about! I dont help people okay! Im evil."_

_He felt a hand on his, and looked down. She was holding his hand, squeezing it tightly and crying like she had just seen a loved one die. Although Brick usualy wouldn't care about others in pain, he wanted to stop this. He wanted to help._

_"Brick...If you dont stop what's going to happen..someone you love is going to die."_

_.."What!? Who? TELL ME!"_

Brick gasped as he jumped up in his bed. He looked around, trying to find the girl he was just talking to. When he found himself alone, he sighed. He was panting heavily and was going into shock. He couldn't register what he had just heard.

"Someone I love is going to die?...Who was she talking about?"

..He didn't know yet, but in just a few short weeks, he would be battling the greatest battle of his life, if he could stop what was going to happen.

* * *

**Wooooo.**

**Tune in next time to see Buttercup having second thoughts about her deal with Butch. Brick not only getting caught out in his lies but having a suspision about the identity of the girl in his dream and Bubbles finaly testing out her new strength on her teacher, Boomer.**

**See yall next time.**

**- X Allie X -**


	6. The truth hurts

**Nightmares Arn't Just For Bedtime**

**Previously - Butch had some fun with his new power over Buttercup. Bubbles realised that she couldn't continue with Boomer's training sessions, just as he starts to feel something towards her. And Brick had his second dream.**

**Chapter Six - The truth hurts.**

* * *

_Someone I love is going to die..._

Brick couldn't get it out of his mind. He had went for a nap, and woke up an hour later freeked out of his mind. There was only two people he loved, and that was his brothers. Anyone else he didn't care for. But if one of his brothers died, he wouldn't be able to cope. How could he? His brothers ment everything to him, he couldn't trust anyone else.

He sighed deeply and looked out of his window. It was getting dark, almost time for him and his brother's plan. Brick sat with his head in his hands, those same seven words flowing through his mind. He couldn't help but notice the firmiliarty of the girls voice. It was obviously someone he spent alot of his time with, and someone he was close to.

He just couldn't put his finger on it. Who it was. It was killing him. If he knew, he would be fine, he could stop this..but it would be hard trying to figure it out.

Brick checked his watch, noticing it was time for the plan. He raised his eye-brow and stared at the door. Wait for it..wait..

As if right on cue, Butch came bursting through the door, dressed in mainly black, best attire for a robbery. He didn't even notice the small amount of damage he had done to Brick's door. Butch sent a nod his brothers way and waved his hand towards the door.

"It's time to go, Brick. The Powerpuffs probibly wont show up but we still need to get a move on." he said before leaving.

Brick raised his eye-brow curiously. What did he mean that they wouldn't show up? They always showed up, it was their job. Brick shrugged the thought off and jumped off his bed and out the door.

* * *

It had just turned 10pm.

Blossom was catching up on her studying, as usual. She needed to get her mind off things for a while. She also checked her phone every five minutes to see if Robin had called or texted, but no luck.

As for Bubbles, she was in the basement, punching her blue punching bag. She was trying to think about anything but that morning. She might have been getting stronger, but she would never be smart. She knew it. Even her counterpart that knew all about her couldn't find a way to teach her, she was doomed.

And Buttercup? Well, she was sat on the coutch, staring at the phone. She was waiting for the Mayor to call her to say that her counterpart and his brothers were commiting a robbery, and she would say_ 'I'll be right there!'_..but she wouldn't show.

No one would show, because she wouldn't tell anyone. She hated what it had come to just to protect her secret.

Just on time, the phone began ringing. Buttercup sped over and picked it up. On the other end she heard a frantic voice. The Mayor was muttering into the phone.

"Whoa, Mayor. Slow down. What's the problem?"

"Rowdyruff boys. They are robbing the bank. Why must we always have people robbing our bank!..." he continued muttering.

"Mayor! Listen...I'll take care of it." she slammed the phone.

Buttercup ran her hand through her hair as she began to panick. Blossom and Bubbles came rushing down the stairs, and stood beside their sister.

Blossom was out of breath but still spoke up. "W-What's the emergancy?" she puffed out.

"Uh..No emergancy. It was just Kelly checking if I'm free tomorow."

Blossom and Bubbles glanced at eachother with raised eye-brows, but shrugged and walked back upstairs. Buttercup felt awful about what she had done. Now Butch was going to get away with stealing money from the bank. She was having second thoughts. She couldn't let this happen. She was a Powerpuff girl for christ sake.

"Guys, robbery at the bank!" yelled Buttercup.

She ran out the door, and was joined by her sisters seconds later. The three of them sprinted to the scene, where they seen their counterparts flying away with bags of money in their hands.

The girls flew towards them and grabbed their counterparts from behind, dragging them down ontop of the townsville bank roof. Butch narrowed his eyes at Buttercup, knowing she had betrayed his word.

"For a second.." Butch turned to Buttercup. "I thought you's _weren't_ going to turn up."

Buttercup noticed the deadly look on his face and widended her eyes. She knew what was coming next. Before he could blurt out her secret, Buttercup jumped on him and tackled him to the ground.

The other four soon began to fight.

Blossom punched Brick in the face, using all her might and anger. Brick managed to push her off of him and kick her in the stomach. She was in pain, but still stood up and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Robin hates me thanks to you." she spat. "Hope you're happy."

He smirked. "Oh, I am. Just knowing that I ruined your friendship with your bestmate. What else could I do, Pinky? Robin got boring realy easy. Any other friends?"

She groaned in disgust and flew towards him, kicking and punching everything she could. All she could see was his arrogent face, smirking away and knowing he was getting to her, knowing he was winning.

Blossom was sick of seeing that same face everyday. It was taunting her, keeping her up at night, driving her crazy. She wanted to whipe the smirk from his face.

"You're not winning this one, Brick."

He grabbed her arms to stop her punches, and tilted his head. "That's what you think."

With one swift move, his leg swiped underneith her, causing her to fall to the floor. She held her side and let out a cry of pain as she felt the injury. A few broken bones, it wouldn't stop her.

She jumped back up and knee'd him where the sun don't shine. Brick fell on his knees and groaned in pain. Blossom then brought her knee back up and made contact with that face she despised so much. She watched him fall on his back, and his head fell to the side. A loud crack noise surrounded her, and Brick was passed out.

Blossom sighed as she looked down at the uncontious Brick. She had never faught that dirty before, but he made her so angry, she needed to get it out. She looked over to her sisters, and went to join them.

Meanwhile, Bubbles was fighting Boomer.

He stood in a fighting stance and waited for her to make her move. He had the upper hand being her teacher, considering he taught her all she knew, and could tell what move would come next.

"Well, here we are." said Boomer. "Our first fight since I started training you."

Bubbles nodded. "You're soon going to regret it. I'm strong enough to win our battles now."

"Oh please. You might be abit stronger then you were last month, but I'll still take you down."

She snickered. "You're only as strong as your teacher."

"Well, let's see what you've learned then."

The battle was on.

Bubbles went to punch him in the face, but he caught her fist and twisted her arm back. She brushed the pain off and kicked his arm away from hers. Boomer grabbed her arm and pushed her away just as she was getting ready to knee him in the groin. She fell to the ground and saw his hand reaching out to her.

His words suddenly entered her mind.

Lesson two; never trust the enemy.

She put on her best fake smile and took his hand, but instead of starting to get up, she yanked his hand and pulled him down to the ground. Bubbles started to stand but soon fell back down as she felt Boomer grab her leg and pull her over to him. The determination in his eyes made her frightended. He realy wanted to win this fight.

Bubbles threw a slap his way, and jolted to her feet. She grabbed him and pulled him to his feet, narrowing her eyes as she did so.

Boomer punched her in the stomach. She responded by laughing slightly and pushing him down and tackling him. She stared down at him, memories of the last time they were in this possition resurfacing.

The pairs eyes locked with one anothers.

Bubbles could acctualy feel her heart beating throughout her entire body. Her eyes began to travel from his eyes to his lips, over and over again. Boomer couldn't feel any part of his body, he couldn't see aything but her. He looked at her lips and his face began to wander up to hers.

Then it happened.

Bubbles gave in and held his face in a caressing way, and he put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Their lips met in a passionate kiss. Bubbles could hear fireworks, although she knew there was none around.

Boomer pulled away and took a breath, looking up at her with wide eyes. What had they done? Bubbles stared at him, not knowing what was coming next. She suddenly felt herself being pushed off of him.

He stood up and looked down at her with sorrow in his eyes. "This can't happen again. Ever."

With that he walked away to join his brothers.

Meanwhile,

"I'll kill you if you dare speak _a word_ about it!" screamed Buttercup.

Butch punched her full force in the face and looked at her in disgust. "You had my word, and you broke it. You never listen do you, Buttercup? Little rule breaker. Betraying anyone you can, even your sister. Pathetic isn't a bad enough word to describe you."

She was fuming at that last sentence. "Dont you dare talk about me like that!"

Buttercup ran over and punched him in the gut, repeatidley. She began to kick every inch of him, not caring if blood was getting on her new shoes. Butch could swore he seen her twitch as she did it. She realy was his counterpart.

"Do what you wish, but by tonight Blondie will know everything!" he screamed.

Buttercup looked over at Bubbles, she was fighting with Boomer. Buttercup felt her heart ache just thinking of the pain she would soon be going through.

"Please, you can't do this Butch! It will ruin her." she begged.

Butch scoffed. "You think I care!? You broke my word, and now you get no second chance."

Buttercup's eyes grew wide as she saw Brick and Boomer returning to eachother, and she knew what was about to happen. She sent Butch a pleading look, but he simply shook his head and turned to look at Bubbles and Blossom as they made their way over to them.

"Let's get out of here, Buttercup." said Blossom.

"Hold up a sec, girls. I need to have a word with you." Butch said narrowing his eyes.

Blossom and Bubbles glared at eachother, confused.

"Dont listen to a word he has to say, it's all bull. Come on, lets leave!" yelled Buttercup.

Butch chuckled at her failed attempt to leave and crossed his arms, glaring at Bubbles. "You remember Mitchelson, right?"

Bubbles looked away as she felt her eyes fill with tears just by hearing his name. She turned back to look at him, giving him a look to say 'continue'.

"It turns out your dear sister has been shacking up with him. Y'know, the guy that cheated on you and basicly ruined your life." Butch smirked as he thought of his revenge plan finaly in motion.

Bubbles widended her eyes and looked at Buttercup. "..You did _what?_"

Buttercup shook her head franticley. "I didn't mean to do it, Bubbles. You know how much I liked him! I couldn't say no!"

"So you started dating him behind my back!? You know what he did to me and you still did it. I can't believe you did this." she went to walk away, but Buttercup grabbed her arm.

Boomer wanted to hug her and tell her everything would be okay, but he couldn't. It killed him seeing her like that. He wanted to kill Butch for doing that, and then Buttercup for causing it all.

"Im so sorry, Bubbles! You're my sister, you can't hate me for this." she pleaded.

"No." Bubbles pulled her arm away and shook her head. "You're not my sister. You're a mess. Stay out of my life."

With that, Bubbles ran off, Blossom running after her and for the first time in her life, Buttercup wanted to cry her eyes out. A tear slowly fell down the green puff's face as she watched her sister running away from her. She turned to Butch with a enraged and horrified look on her face.

"I fucking hate you, Butch Jojo." she spat. "You're not getting away with that, you got your revenge..I'll get mine."

Butch was shaken by her deadly words. All spat out as if they were venom. He knew she ment it, her revenge would be ten times worse. He already regreted his actions, but he wouldn't take it back for anything, she deserved it all. In his mind she did anyway.

Buttercup shot him a deadly glare before storming off in the direction her sisters went, shouting out her sister's name desperatley.

* * *

- Next morning -

It had been a chaotic day the day before. Buttercup finaly went home at 12, where she found only Blossom. It turns out Bubbles went to stay at her friend Kelly's house, just to get away from her sister.

Buttercup didn't sleep, neither did Bubbles. All the blonde could think about was the betrayel, and how she lied time and time again. She couldn't just forgive her just like that, she had to have her space for alittle while. Even if it ment hiding out at her friend's houses.

As Buttercup walked into the living room, she seen Blossom making breakfast. For the first time, the table was only set for two. Buttercup frowned and sat down at her usual seat at the table. Blossom glared at her with a comforting smile on her face.

"How did you sleep?" asked the red-head.

"I didn't." Buttercups sighed. "How is this going to work, Bloss? Bubbles wants no where near me, what happens when the Mayor calls with an emergancy. We're a team..we can't just brake up The Powerpuff girls."

Blossom frowned and put a plate infront of Buttercup. She sat down beside the green puff and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. She turned to look at her sister.

"We will not brake up over this. I won't let that happen. Bubbles just needs some time, even if it means two out of three puffs fighting crime. We can handle it."

Buttercup nodded. "I guess..I just can't believe this is happening."

"Me neither." Blossom said. "..What are you going to do about Mitch?"

"Well I can't be with him anymore, I've already caused enough damage. I'll just have to brake up with him, and hope he understands why."

The two sisters remained quiet as they ate their breakfast. Buttercup was going through her conversation in her head, thinking of what she would say to the boy she thought she loved, how to tell him it was over.

It wouldn't be easy.

* * *

**Thank - you for reading yall.**

**...No one reviews this story anymore;'( I update pretty much every day now and no reviews:(**

**Urgh, anyway see yall next time..**

**- X Allie X -**


	7. Her voice says it all

**Nightmare's Arn't Just For Bedtime**

**~ Wow, it's been a while since I've upated anything. You have my fucked up computer and social life to thank for that. Don't worry, I intend on updating more frequently now. I hope you like this long awaited chapter. ~**

**Chapter Seven - Her Voice Says It All**

* * *

Buttercup made her way to her and Mitch's favorite meeting spot, the stake park. She was about to give him the horrible news that they were no longer secret dating. She wasn't sure how to break it to him, or how he was even going to react when he found out that Bubbles knew. He wasn't going to be very happy to say the least. He loved Buttercup and she always knew that Bubbles finding out about them was his biggest fear.

Just as the raven haired puff was thinking of what to say, her thoughts were interupted by his angelic voice. "Hey, gorgeous."

He looked so happy to see her..

Buttercup took a deep breath and let the words come out.

"She knows."

Mitch glared at her, confused. "Who knows what? What are you talking about?"

"She knows." Buttercup repeated, looking at him with sad eyes.

Realisation struck the tall brunette. His eyes widended as he thought of his dear ex girlfriend. The past truely was coming back to haunt him. Mitch looked down at his girlfriend with horrified eyes.

"..How?" Was all he could say.

Buttercup sighed. "It doesn't matter how she knows, Mitch. All that matters is that she does. I can't be with you..not now, not when she knows it's happening."

Mitch knew what was coming. "No..Buttercup you can't end this because she knows. We're in love, I was never in love with her!"

"Yeah, and that's why you cheated on her. She was devistated, Mitch. She was fucking devistated. It doesn't matter how much I love you..I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry."

The brunette boy shook his head at her. "No. You're only sorry you got caught."

Buttercup scoffed. "That's not true! She was finaly over it, over you, she had forgotten it all then I brought it all back up again. You were a mistake, and it's over. I realy am sorry."

With that said, she began to walk away, tears forming in her eyes but not willing to fall. She could hear Mitch shouting her name desperatly, she could even swear she heard him sob. She felt horrible. Noy only had she sent her sister running off in tears, but now she had rendered the boy she loved to tears aswell.

She was going to make Butch pay for causing all of this pain.

Without even thinking, Buttercup pulled out her phone and dialed a number. The emotion shown in her eyes was murdeous. It looked like she was going to kill anyone who got in her path.

He finaly answered.

"Mayor, It's Buttercup. I have some interesting information about the night of the robbery. I know who planned it and I know he plans to do it again. I'm issuing a warrent out..for Butch Jojo's arrest! Don't stop looking until he's behind bars."

Buttercup hung up the phone with a venomous glare on her face. She truley was going to make him pay, and unless he got out of town and her life imediettly...he would be behind bars.

She smirked.

* * *

Knock..Knock.

Robin answered the door, then shut it as soon as she saw who was behind it. Blossom quickly grabbed hold of the door before it slammed shut.

"Wait! Robin I need to speak with you. It's urgent!" Blossom pleaded.

"Forget it! I dont want to hear any more lies about Brick, you have no proof that he is using me!" Robin yelled back from the other side of the door.

Blossom used her super strength to easily push the door fully open. Then she held her phone up for Robin to see. "What if I told you that I did have proof."

The brunette raised her eye-brow at her former bestfriend.

"You have two minutes." Robin said before closing the door.

Blossom smiled. "I ran into Brick in the corridor yesterday. I knew he was going to mention you so I put my phone on record and recorded the entire conversation..just listen."

The pink puff pressed play on her phone and heard Brick's voice come out of it. Robin was skeptical, but still listened, eager to hear what he was going to say.

_'Hello, Pinky.'_

_'Hello, Brick. How's Robin doing? Still using her to mess with me?'_

_Robin heard Brick chuckle. 'You realy are annoyed by this, aren't you Bossy Blossy? I guessed you would get mad, but not this mad.'_

_'Just leave her alone, okay? You won, Brick. I'm enraged and have lost my bestfriend. Your plan worked, so just end it, please?'_

_'Please? Oh that was good, say it again?'_

_'Shut up! Just end this now.'_

_'You're right, Blossom. My plan worked perfectly, but it doesn't end here. I wont stop until your officaly so enraged that you put up a decent fight.'_

_'Very funny. I'm going now, don't excpect Robin to be so nice next time you see her.'_

_'What do you mean by that?'_

All Robin could hear was someone walking away, then the recording ended. The brunette looked at Blossom with pain and sorrow in her brown eyes.

"..I'm sorry that I ever doubted you." Robin said.

Blossom smiled. "It's okay. I'm sorry that you got involved in my rivalry with Brick."

Robin nodded and began walking towards her front door. Blossom turned back to her and called for her before she left.

"Wait, where are you going?" She asked.

Robin glared back at her. "To pay a lovley little visit to my '_boyfriend_',"

* * *

"Thanks for letting me stay for a few nights, Kelly, but I think it's time I go home and face the music." Bubbles said to her good friend.

Kelly smiled. "Sure, let me know how it goes, hunny."

Bubbles nodded and left her house. She took a deep breath as she began walking to her own house. She knew that she had to forgive Buttercup eventualy, so she decided to try hear her out now to avoid months of arguing.

It was the healthy and adult thing to do. Bubbles was suprised she had decided to do it. But at the end of the day, Buttercup was still her sister, and she had to give her the benifit of the doubt.

"Bubbles." A voice called from behind her.

She spun around and stared right into the eyes of her counterpart.

Her heart suddenly started racing as she remembered the last time she saw him..when they had kissed. She had only ever loved Mitch but she didn't even feel that alive kissing him. With Boomer it was passionate and it felt..right. It was like she had finaly had a moment of true happiness.

She didn't know what to say to him, so she let him do the talking for the both of them.

"Look, I'm sorry about Butch. He had no right to tell you that." Boomer started.

The blonde still didn't speak so he continued. "It was wrong of him, he would never appologize so I just wanted to do it on his behalf. That's all I wanted to say."

Boomer began walking away, but Bubbles stopped him. "Wait!"

He turned back around, alittle shocked that she was even speaking to him. He stayed put as he was anxious to hear what she had to say.

"I'm not mad at Butch for doing what he did, infact I'm glad that he did. If he didn't, Buttercup would still be going at it with Mitch behind my back. I'm more upset with his brother."

"Brick?" Boomer asked, confused.

Bubbles sighed greatly. "You! God, you realy are an idiot."

He wanted to laugh or atleast smile at her comment, but he kept a strait face. "What did_ I_ do!?"

"What didn't you do, Boomer? All I wanted was for you to teach me how to fight, and I ended up falling for you."

Boomer tensed.

"You knew that I was falling for you, and so you took advantage of that. How dare you kiss me and then tell me it can't happen again, when we both know you want it to!" Bubbles yelled at him.

He remained quiet, letting her know that everything she said was true.

"You know what? I was stupid to think that you were capable of change. You'll always be the silly little boy I met when I was five!"

Bubbles began to storm off when she felt someone grab her wrist. Boomer spun her back around and crashed his lips on hers. Bubbles was in shock, but still felt herself kiss him back. She couldn't help herself.

She felt herself litteraly falling into his arms as he took hold of her and dipped her, like you would do in a dance. She pulled away and couldn't help but giggle as he dipped her. She looked up into his eyes, searching for emotion.

"What happened to '_This can't happen again. Ever_.'," She said, mimicking his brooding voice.

He smirked at her bad impression of him and pulled her back up. "I tried to stay away from you, Bubbles. I told myself that after we kissed, I would only see you when we would be fighting. But every time I left my house I felt myself wanting to be near you, and I needed to make sure you were okay after the whole Buttercup thing."

Bubbles was smiling uncontrollably now. "That's so sweet."

Boomer smiled back at her. "I want to be with you. I don't care what other people say! I want you."

"I want to be with you to, Boomer, but I do care about what other people say. My sisters would never understand and neither would your brothers. You realy think they would be fine with this?"

Boomer knew what she was saying was true. Brick and Butch would be so angry, they would probibly attack Bubbles. He had to protect her.

"How about we date in secret? You know, until the time is right and we can tell people." Boomer suggested.

Bubbles nodded, smiling. "I'd love to..but isn't that abit hypocritical?"

"How do you mean?" Boomer asked, raising his eye brow.

"I got mad at Buttercup for dating Mitch in secret."

"There's a diffrence. I didn't date and cheat on Buttercup." Boomer said making a face, like dating Buttercup would be horrifying. He never did like her.

Bubbles giggled and nodded. "You have a point. I guess that could work."

They sealed the deal with a passionate kiss that neither wanted to brake apart from. Boomer felt like life was finaly falling into place for him, he had his brothers and the girl he fell for.

What a lucky boy.

* * *

"BRICK JOJO!"

Brick gulped as he heard his girlfriend screaming his name as she broke down his front door. Brick was impressed that she had the strength to brake his door down, but also worried that she looked like she was about to murder him.

She stormed over to him, practicley foaming at the mouth.

"What's wrong, babe?" He asked, slightly nervous.

Robin looked as though she was planning his death in her mind. "Babe? Don't babe me, Jojo! You're bloody digusting."

Brick was beyond confused now. Less that an hour ago she was texting him saying that she missed him and that he was the perfect boyfriend, now she's calling him digusting.

"What are you so angry about? I've done fuck all wrong." Brick said.

Robin was seething. "You're using me to get back at Blossom. That's what you've done wrong, Brick."

Brick rolled his eyes. "Don't listen to her, she's just trying to break us up. I think she's in love with me or something."

"She had proof, Brick! She recorded you're conversation in the corridor the other day!" Robin yelled.

"Realy? Pinky plays dirty. Should have known she'd be smart enough to come up with something like that. Well, I guess this is over now eh?" Brick said casualy.

"You guess!? Of course it is, I never want to see you again!" Robin yelled.

Brick once again, rolled his eyes. He didn't care. Suddenly his experssion turned to confusion. Something about the way she screamed at him sounded firmilar...too firmilar.

"Why do you sound so firmilar.." Brick muttered, too quiet for Robin to hear.

She glared at him. "You're not even going to defend youself are you!? You're terrible and I hope you get hit by a truck!"

Brick was no longer paying attention, instead trying to understand why her voice was rolling around in his mind.

"Goodbye, Brick!" Robin yelled before storming out.

_BRICK!_

He gasped as realisation hit him.

Her voice is identical to the girl in his dream. The one that someone was going to kill, and the one that told him that someone he loved was going to die.

"Robin, wait!" Brick yelled as he zoomed to the door.

The brunette crossed her arms. "What do you want?"

He didn't know what to say. How could he explain about his dreams. She would think that he was crazy. Brick sighed and shook his head. "Never mind."

Robin walked away, leaving Brick reeling in horror.

Someone was after Snyder and someone Brick loved, but who?..and why?

* * *

Bubbles walked inside her house, expecting to see her sisters watching tv, but instead she found Blossom jumping about in glee, and Buttercup lying on the coutch, it looked like she had been crying.

"Blossom, why are you so cheery all of a sudden?" Asked the blonde.

Buttercup and Blossom's heads turned to the door quickly hearing that voice. Blossom's already huge smile somehow got even wider. "You're back! Oh, and I'm just happy because a certain counterpart of mine got what he had coming to him."

Bubbles smiled, guessing that meant Robin found out the truth. Her smile faltered when she saw Buttercup, who was looking at her with pleading eyes.

"Bubbs.." Buttercup said.

The blonde kept a strait face. "Can I talk to you? I think you owe me a proper explaination."

Buttercup nodded. "Of course. C'mon, we'll talk in my room."

The pair walked into Buttercup's mess that she called a room and sat on her bed. Bubbles sat near the bottom of the bed, with her legs crossed. Buttercup leaned agianst the head of the bed.

"What do you wanna know?" Buttercup asked.

"How long after the break up did he ask you out?"

Buttercup hesitated, but still answered. "A week."

"A WEEK!?" Bubbles yelled.

"I didn't say yes until two months after, I swear! He kept asking each week. I didn't want to say yes, for you, but..I fell in love with him, Bubbs."

Bubbles sighed. "I always knew you loved him, even when we were dating. When Robin told me he cheated on me, I thought he done it with you. Do you know how much that hurt!? Then when I found out it was someone else I was so relieved. Then I had to find out from Butch of all people that you've been with him for almost a year, behind my back. That's worse, Buttercup. Atleast the girl he cheated with had the guts to tell someone what she had done."

Buttercup was hating this. Her own sister hated her more than anything right now, and that's what hurt so much. She wanted to scream at Butch for this, and she would.

"I don't know what to say, Bubbles. You can't help who you fall in love with. You know that no matter who you fall in love with, I would support you!" Buttercup said.

Bubbles glared at her. "No matter who it was?"

Buttercup nodded.

"Even if it was an enemy?" Bubbles pushed.

"Well if you even fall in love with Mojo you have my support." Buttercup joked.

Bubbles couldn't help but laugh. The blonde was so happy at what Butterucp had just said, now she could tell Buttercup about her and Boomer..

"..Unless it was like Ace or a Rowdyruff boy of course." Buttercup finished.

Her smile faded.

"..Yeah..of course." Bubbles said, alittle disapointed.

"Look, I know what I did was wrong sis, but I ended it for you. I'm not with him anymore."

Bubbles sighed. "Buttercup..I don't care that you were with him, I am most definelty over him. I was just mad that you would make the same mistake I did. Love or not..once a cheat, always a cheat."

She was right. If Buttercup had stayed with him there was a good chance he would have cheated on her. Luckily she got out of it before that happened.

"You're right. Can you forgive me?" Buttercup asked, hopefully.

Bubbles smiled. "Of couse I can. You're my sister, Buttercup, no boy will ever come between us."

Buttercup grinned and tackled her sister in a hug.

* * *

Brick sat on his coutch with his brothers. They were watching TV whilst Brick was thinking about the dreams. He realised now that he could not ignore them anymore, not when someone he knew was getting involved, let alone someone he loved.

"You okay, Brick?" Asked his blonde brother.

Brick nodded. "I'm just fine."

A loud sirren was heard outside. Brick stood up and walked over to the window to see what all the comotion was about. He saw about four squad cars and a police van parked outside, then an officer about to break their door -that had just been fixed- down.

"Butch Jojo, come out with your hands up!" Yelled one of the officers.

Brick turned to his brother with wide intense eyes. "What the fuck have you done _now_, brother!?"

Butch shrugged, looking truley scared. He had avoided jail by getting bail many times, but this time it seemed serious. Brick bolted the door shut and ran over to his brother.

"You need to get out of the house, now! Go out the back door. And for the love of god, Butch, don't come back until I tell you to." Brick warned.

"Where is he supposed to go, Brick!?" Yelled Boomer.

"I don't know, okay. Just listen to me for once, Butch. There's riot vans and everything out there, if they take you..you won't be getting out anytime soon. Now get the fuck out the house before they brake the door down!"

Butch nodded. "Call me when this blows over..and when you find out what the hell is going on..tell me why there after me."

With that said, Butch ran out the back door and flew off into the sky, going god knows where.

Brick turned to Boomer. "I don't know why they want Butch, but when they get inside we tell them Butch skipped town, and we have _no_ idea where he is."

Boomer nodded.

Then, the door came flying off its hinges, and Brick and Boomer where surrounded by police officers.

* * *

**Next Chapter - Butch pays one last visit to Buttercup before he skips town, but the events make his situation even worse. Brick is too occupied with cops to realise that his dreams are coming true and Boomer suprises Bubbles by showing her how romantic he can be on there first date.**

**~Thanks for reading you guys:D Please review. &dont worry, things will look up for Butch soon enough.~  
**

**A.P**


	8. Risking Life and Death

**Nightmare's Arn't Just For Bedtime**

**~ Well, last chapter was pretty intense with the blue moment then the warrent for Butch's arrest. This one will be just as intense, if not more, it will be very dramatic so be prepared for anything to happen!. ~**

**Chapter Eight - Risking Life and Death**

_**Previously ~ Butch nodded. "Call me when this blows over..and when you find out what the hell is going on..tell me why there after me."**_

_**With that said, Butch ran out the back door and flew off into the sky, going god knows where.**_

_**Brick turned to Boomer. "I don't know why they want Butch, but when they get inside we tell them Butch skipped town, and we have no idea where he is."**_

_**Boomer nodded.**_

_**Then, the door came flying off its hinges, and Brick and Boomer where surrounded by police officers.**_

* * *

**~The first part of this chapter hasn't happened yet, so it will be in italics.~**

_Butch ran inside the bank and gasped at what he saw._

_Buttercup._

_She was lying on the ground, passed out. It looked like she was on the brink of death. She had a gash on her stomach. He panicked. A robber must have stabbed her!_

_"Buttercup!?" He called out shakily._

_No answer._

_He ran over and began to shake her violently. "BUTTERCUP!" He yelled so loud, half of the town must have heard._

_"Butch!? Why the hell are you still in Townsville!?" A voice called from the door._

_Boomer stood, glaring at his brother in horror. He was on his way home from his date when he heard Butch scream. He knew it was him when he heard the voice, he just knew._

_"Never mind that, Buttercup's dying. We need to get her to a hospital or something!" Butch panicked._

_Boomer nodded and went to help her up._

_Suddenly they froze._

_Sirens._

* * *

_6 hours earlier..._

The sun shone brightly through her window, causing her to wake up.

Bubbles rolled over in her bed and moaned as the bright light pierced her ears. She heard a small buzz on her phone and reached her hand out for it. It was lying on her bed-side table. She grabbed it and read the text she had just received.

It was from B, in other words, Boomer. He was under B in her phone as she didn't want her sisters seeing his name in her phone, that wouldn't have worked out well.

_Hope you're still on for our first official date today. Meet me at the park at 2, don't be late or I wont be happy._

_B xoxo_

Bubbles grinned and looked at her clock. It was just turning half 12, she had plenty of time to get ready. She hopped out of bed and skipped into the bathroom. She had a quick shower and brushed her teeth.

"Why is my baby sister skipping about the place like she just won the lottery?" Blossom asked as she entered the bathroom.

The blonde smiled brightly. "Lets just say today is a very special day for me."

Blossom raised her eyebrow, entruiged. "How so?"

"I'll tell you when I get home tonight. Don't wait up, I might be out for a while."

That statement left Blossom wanting to know more. Bubbles had never looked so happy before, unless there was a boy or a shopping trip involved. Blossom smiled, guessing that it had something to do with a boy.

"Have fun, Bubbles."

Bubbles grinned. "Oh, I will."

* * *

Brick was really starting to lose his patience.

"For the last fucking time, I don't know where Butch is." He said to the officer.

They had taken him into custody for harbouring a criminal. These officers clearly didn't do there job properly or they would realise that Brick and Boomer were criminals too.

There was crimes in Townsville all the time and Brick nor his brothers had ever been taken to jail, so Brick was determined to find out why they wanted Butch so bad. The only way they could break into their home would be if someone had issued a warrant out for their arrest, or they had killed someone. Brick was hoping it was the first one.

"You are his brother, you should know where he is." One of the officers said.

Brick rolled his eyes. "He skipped town last night, probably because he knew you lot where after him. I don't know where he is, and neither does my brother, Boomer, so you can let him go too."

"We have already released Boomer Jojo." Said another officer.

Brick was enraged. "Then why am I still here!?"

This was going to take all day.

One of the officers came and sat at the seat opposite from Brick's and crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes at the auburn haired boy. "Listen, Mr Jojo. We need to know where he is, before he can strike again, so you will cooperate."

"Stike again!? What has Butch done? Nothing could be that bad that he would have you lot crawling about us!" Brick yelled.

"All I can say is we have a warrant for his arrest. He's a threat to Townsville."

Brick shot up from his seat with a murderous glare on his face. "My brother is no threat! Whoever issued this warrant is clearly insane. You have no reason or permit to keep me here so I'm leaving."

With that said, Brick stormed out of the room and left the building. He pulled out his phone and called Butch, anxious to know where he was now.

"_... ... ..Brick!?_" Butch yelled down the other line.

"Where are you?"

_"I can't say, just know that I'm far away from Townsville. Have you found out why they're after me?"_

"Not yet, but there is a warrant out so stay away from Townsville. This should blow over soon but until then, keep your head down."

_"I will. See you soon, Brick."_

Brick hung up and took a deep breath. He never got on with Butch but he was really starting to miss him. Once he found out who had the guts to do this to his dear brother, he was going to go crazy.

With all this drama about the police, he was starting to forget about his dreams. He wanted to know how Robin Snyder of all people tied into this, but that would just have to wait.

* * *

Butch was a great liar.

He knew he was, which is why he knew that Brick would believe him when he said that he skipped town. Butch didn't like that he lied to his own brother, but he couldn't just run away. He couldn't leave without knowing why this was happening, and he knew just who to ask.

He was going to find Buttercup, and demand she find out why there was a warrant out. He had a very good feeling she had something to do with it. After all, she told him she was going to get revenge, and now he was being forced to leave town, this had Buttercup written all over it.

It had to have been her.

Butch stood outside the Powerpuff girls home, hidden in the shadows. He looked up to Buttercup's window and narrowed his eyes, hoping that she was in.

"You've got some explaining to do." He muttered before flying up to her window and breaking in.

* * *

Bubbles looked at herself in the mirror and grinned happily.

She looked beautiful. Boomer was a lucky boy. Bubbles decided to go all out considering this was not only her first date with Boomer, but it was her first day with anyone. She needed to look perfect.

Bubbles let her long blonde hair fall in curles down her back, her fringe held back by a small blue clip. She chose to wore a short blue summer dress. It was strapples and ended just above her knees. She also wore a white cardigan.

She finished off her outfit with tan tights and white heels.

Her make-up was simple, just blue eyeshadow, alitte mascara and eye-liner, and some light pink lip gloss. She looked angelic if anything. Boomer would be impressed.

The blonde looked at her clock and panicked, it was ten to two. She had fifteen minutes. Bubbles grabbed her blue clutch bag and her keys, and flew out the window.

She arrived at the park in about twelve minutes, where she found Boomer standing waiting for her, her favorite flowers in hand. She smiled when she saw the flowers, blue tulips. Bubbles walked up to him and hugged him tightly, suprising him.

"Hey, Boomer." She grinned.

He pulled away and admired her outfit. "Hey, pretty girl."

She blushed but hid it with her hair. Boomer handed her the flowers, and she took them. She looked at them and then back up at him, smiling like a child on christmas.

"How did you know what my favorite flowers were?" Bubbles asked.

He shrugged. "I asked your friend Kelly, she thinks I'm your cousin."

Bubbles laughed at that. Of course she would think they were related, Kelly didn't know about the whole 'having counterparts that look just like us' so she must have thought they were related somehow.

"You went through all that trouble for me?" Bubbles was surprised.

"You're worth the trouble."

Bubbles grinned and pulled him into a short soft kiss, then pulled away. Apparently the kiss wasn't enough because Boomer pulled her into another one. This time it was longer and very passionate. Like their first kiss. Bubbles was breathless afterwords.

Boomer put his hand out. "Ready for our first date?"

She took his hand and nodded, smiling brightly. "Yeah. What are we doing on this date exactly?"

"It's a surprise." Boomer smiled.

Bubbles guessed it wouldn't be that spectacular, after all, it was Boomer she was with. He couldn't be romantic. The thing with the flowers was very romantic but it couldn't get any better than that, could it? Bubbles was anxious to find out.

The blue puff followed her date for a while until they finally came to a stop. Bubbles smiled at the firmilar place. It was the forest he took her to on their first training session.

"Why did you take me here?" She asked.

"You said you liked it, and I know you like watching the clouds so I thought we could do that for a while."

Bubbles was amazed. How did he knew she liked watching clouds? Did Kelly tell him this too? That would be a surprise considering she never told Kelly before. She made a mental note to ask him how he knew later.

"That sounds good." Bubbles replied grinning.

* * *

She wasn't there.

Butch groaned as he looked around Buttercup's room. She definitely wasn't there. He punched the wall before giving up and flying back out. He knew she had to be around somewhere.

He intended on finding her.

His eyes narrowed to the ground as he saw a small cellphone on the ground. He had seen it before, it was Buttercup's. He raised a brow as he picked it up.

"She dropped her phone?" He assumed.

Butch noticed she had a text and being the nosey boy he is, he read it.

_Buttercup, I tried calling but you didn't pick up so I just wanted to text you and let you know that the police are currently looking for Butch. If you decide to cancel the warrant, call me. Until then, we'll keep looking._

_Mayor._

Butch growled and threw the phone at a nearby wall. He was going to kill her when he found her, mabey not literary, but he was going to do something. He knew she wouldn't be far if her phone was here, so he ran about, and looked.

All the while making sure no one seen him.

* * *

Bubbles was having a brilliant time with Boomer.

The pair sat down on the grass and lay back beside each other. Boomer crossed his arms behind his head and let Bubbles snuggle into him with her head on his chest. They looked up at the sky and watched the clouds dance above them.

Every so often they would point out when a cloud looked like some sort of object or animal.

Boomer didn't think watching clouds could be so fun. He assumed doing it with Bubbles was what made it so entertaining. He loved when she laughed when the clouds looked like animals. Her laugh was musical, he could listen to it forever.

They finaly both sat up, Bubbles turned to Boomer.

"This is a pretty amazing first date." Bubbles smiled.

"I'm sure you've had better."

"..actually, this is my first date." She admitted.

Boomer was surprised and a little shocked. "Really? That's hard to believe."

She giggled. "Is it?"

"Yeah. It's hard to believe someone as pretty as you hasn't been on a date before."

Bubbles grinned and caressed his cheek. "Who knew you could be so adorable." She kissed him lightly and hugged him. Boomer hugged her back smiling.

She pulled away. "Oh, I was meaning to ask, how did you know I like watching clouds?" Bubbles asked curiously.

Boomer turned to her. "Well, I've seen you watching clouds in your garden sometimes. You never noticed me but sometimes when you would sit and watch the clouds..I would sit and watch you."

Bubbles was speechless.

He had never said something so sweet before, it was suprising just how romantic he was being. It just made Bubbles like him more. She grinned at him and kissed him on the cheek.

"That is so sweet..how long have you liked me exactly?" She raised her eyebrow.

"A while I guess, I just never really realised until I started training with you and we spent time together. But I guess I've always had a thing for you, ever since we were five." Boomer smiled.

Bubbles couldn't contain herself anymore. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him like it would be there last. Boomer never wanted to end the kiss it was that amazing.

"It's getting dark, we should get home." Boomer said as he finally pulled away.

Bubbles nodded, sadly. "Yeah." She didn't want this night to end.

The pair took each other's hand and walked home together.

* * *

Butch made it to the Townsville Park, where he was looking for Buttercup.

He knew it was a long shot, but he had searched everywhere else. Butch walked inside and looked about. No luck. He sighed and left the park, wandering along the road. He made his way past Towsville National Bank. It wasn't suprising that there was signs of a fight about, after all, people tried to rob the bank at least once a week.

He suddenly stopped in his tracks. If someone had tried to rob the bank, then Buttercup would have shown up to stop them. Butch ran inside the bank and gasped at what he saw.

Buttercup.

She was lying on the ground, passed out. It looked like she was on the brink of death. She had a gash on her stomach. He panicked. A robber must have stabbed her!

"Buttercup!?" He called out shakily.

No answer.

He ran over and began to shake her violently. "BUTTERCUP!" He yelled so loud, half of the town must have heard.

"Butch!? Why the hell are you still in Townsville!?" A voice called from the door.

Boomer stood, glaring at his brother in horror. He was on his way home from his date when he heard Butch scream. He knew it was him when he heard the voice, he just knew.

"Never mind that, Buttercup's dying. We need to get her to a hospital or something!" Butch panicked.

Boomer nodded and went to help her up.

Suddenly they froze.

Sirens. Loud sirens coming from outside. The police were here. Butch and Boomer widened their eyes in horror, soon the place would be covered in cops.

"Shit." Butch cursed. "If they find me with Buttercup practically dying, I'll get a life sentance!"

Boomer didn't panick.

"Calm down, Butch. Pick up Buttercup and fly out the window, we'll take her to a hospital then you will leave town, and for real this time." Boomer commanded.

Butch nodded. "We need to be carefull. If they see me with her, I'm a goner."

They quickly picked up the dying puff and rushed out of the building, passing many officers as they did so. They kept flying and didn't look back. Butch was taking a huge risk with Buttercup, but he couldn't leave her there. The police didn't know she was in there, there was a chance they couldn't have found her.

He had to save her.

Even if it meant risking his own freedom to do it..

* * *

**~Crap, I know, don't go mental please. Review please.~**

**Next Chapter - Buttercup wakes up in hospital with no memory of the day before. Butch doesn't want to leave until he knows she's alright, and an interesting turn of events lead Butch to his own freedom after all.**

**Allison Peirce**


	9. One day

**Nightmare's Arn't Just For Bedtime**

**~ Thanks for the reviews.~**

**Chapter Nine - One day..**

* * *

Buttercup's eyes fluttered open.

She held back a scared gasp when she noticed that she wasn't in her room. She shot up in the bed she was in, and realised she was in a hospital. A sudden sharp pain echoed through her body, causing her to look down at her stomach, which was bandaged up.

"What the_ hell?_" She said aloud.

Buttercup got out of bed and painfully made her way down the hall to the reception desk.

The girl at the reception desk smiled upon her arrival. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes, and her name tag read 'Kelsey.' Buttercup stopped to talk to her, but she talked first.

"Oh, Miss Utonium, you're awake!" She smiled brightly. Buttercup glared at the girl in confusion.

"What happened? Why am I in hospital?"

The girl raised her eyebrow. "You don't remember? Well, last night you got admitted by your older brother."

"_Brother?_"

Kelsey nodded. "He looked very worried about you." Buttercup's mind was racing. Brother? She has no brother. Buttercup couldn't even remember what happened the other night, nor why she had a bandaged up stomach. She needed to know more.

"Uh..what was the reason I was admitted?" Buttercup asked curiously.

"You had been stabbed. We were going to question your brother to see if he knew who done it but when I came back with the paperwork..he was gone." Kelsey explained.

Buttercup's eyes grew wide. Someone had stabbed her? That was abit..brutal. Who on this earth would stab Buttercup?..I guess the question is more of a who would stab a Powerpuff girl. Buttercup stood, shocked.

"I was stabbed?.." She muttered.

Kelsey smiled. "You're fine, Buttercup. You'll just have to take it easy for a couple days. Go back to your bed. I'll call for you if your brother comes back."

"..Yeah, you do that." She said before leaving.

The one thing Kelsey didn't know..her _'brother'_ had never left..

* * *

Bubbles felt herself grin uncontrollably at the text she had just received.

_I have to take care of something for a couple of days, but the second I get back, I'm taking you out on another date. It'll be just as good as the first, don't worry. I'll miss you, pretty girl._

_B x_

She didn't even care about the fact that her boyfriend was being secretive or was going to be gone for a few days, because she knew once he got back they could have another amazing date.

Yawning, she stretched out her arms and hopped out of bed. She wandered down the hall and into Buttercup's room to wake her up, only to notice she wasn't there. Bubbles raised her eye-brow as she looked at the empty green clad bed.

"Where is she?" Bubbles wondered aloud. She heard a voice interrupt her deep thought, and turned to face the voice. It was Blossom. She looked like she had been awake for a few hours, and also looked very concerned.

"She didn't come home last night." Was all she said. Bubbles looked at her, confused, thinking of where her sister could be.

"Well if she didn't come home, then where is she!?" The blonde asked. Blossom frowned at her sister's outburst and shrugged, shaking her head slowly.

"I don't know, Bubbles." Blossom took a deep breath before speaking again. "All I know was she was on her way to meet someone.."

Bubbles knew that voice. That was Blossom's 'I know something you dont' voice. She used every time she was about to break bad news. Bubbles raised her eyebrow again and crossed her arms.

"C'mon then, who was she meeting?"

Blossom sighed. "Mitch."

* * *

Brick was getting worried.

Not only had Butch not got back in contact since the other morning, but Boomer hadn't come home. All he could think was that voice in his dreams, Robin, telling him that someone he loved was going to die. Had his brothers died? His mind was hitting over-drive.

Boomer was never even ten minutes late home, never mind ten hours. This wasn't looking good. Where could he be? Brick was thinking about the dream, and how everything he feared was coming true.

Someone he loved was going to die..unless he found out what the hell was going on.

"Brick." Boomer.

Brick sighed in relief as he saw Boomer enter the living room. He looked rough, and tired. Brick ran over and hugged him, which shocked the young blonde. He was obviously worried.

"I can't breathe, man." Boomer barely said. Brick pulled apart from the hug and looked at his brother with concerned eyes, like his brotherly instinct was kicking in.

"Where have you been!?"

Boomer looked serious. "Butch needed my help. Buttercup almost died last night, and Butch got to her before she did. He never left town, Brick."

Brick looked livid. "Are you saying that our brother risked his own arse to save that damn counterpart of his!? Is he insane? You're both going soft. I do trust that Butch has left town for good this time?" He asked demandingly.

"Yes, he has. At least I think so."

Boomer looked worried at the look on his brothers face. It was a mix between anger, disappointment and worry.

"What do you mean you think so?" He cornered Boomer. The blonde gulped at his brothers anger.

"..Uh.."

"SPIT IT OUT!"

"He didn't exactly leave the hospital..he told me to leave through the back, but he promised that he was going to leave too." Boomer cowered. He was always scared when Brick got angry, it wasn't a very nice thing to see.

Brick hit the wall beside Boomer's head and groaned in frustration. "YOU ABSOLOUTE IDIOT! YOU BELIEVE THAT HE REALLY LEFT? HOW THICK ARE YOU!?"

Boomer couldn't take this anymore. He walked, more like bailed, out of the room. Brick's face softened when he seen the fear in his brothers eyes. Brick sat on the couch and ran his hand through his hair, cursing himself for getting out of hand.

"Damn it." He muttered.

* * *

Blossom flinched as a chair went flying, almost hitting her head.

She had to duck to dodge a lamp that followed the chair. She looked up to see Bubbles who was throwing things all around the house, not caring what they hit. Blossom quickly grabbed her blonde sister before she threw something else that could hit her.

"Bubbles! Calm down!" Blossom pleaded. Bubbles looked at her enraged, her nostrils were flaring and her hands were begging to either throw or punch something.

"Calm down!?" Bubbles cried. "How can I calm down!? Buttercup told me she ended it!"

"She did!"

"So why is she meeting him!?" Bubbles demanded.

Blossom sighed. "He texted her, okay. He said he wanted to see her and it was important. She said no but he wouldn't stop calling so she went to see what he had to say." Blossom explained. Bubble's expression slightly softened.

Bubbles put down the plate she had raised in mid-air, ready to throw. She had calmed down a little, but was still very angry. She sighed and crossed her arms. "Why would she do that? He's caused enough drama in this house, how could she just do what he says!?"

"Because she's obviously still in love with him. They were dating for a year, you can't just forget that kind of love. You don't have to worry, she would never get back together with him, she almost lost you once..she wouldn't make that mistake again." Blossom said.

Bubbles nodded, some part of her knowing that her sister was right. "I get that, Blossom, but you can understand why I got the wrong impression. Sure, mabey he just wanted to talk to her..but then she would have come home. She didn't."

Blossom frowned. "We need to stop accusing her of things, and just worry about the fact that she didn't come home. Let's just get out there and find her." Bubbles nodded, and the pair made their way outside to look for their missing sister.

If only they had left a second later, they would have answered the now ringing phone, informing them that Buttercup was in hospital..but they left just before the phone rang.

* * *

Butch watched as Buttercup walked back into her room, and sat on the bed.

He hid in the shadows. He noted how she looked confused, and shocked. Obviously she was shocked, she didn't know what had happened. For some strange reason she couldn't remember a single thing. How was that possible? Butch was eager to know.

He made his way out of the shadows and revealed himself to her, making her jump in surprise. Her eyes cowered in slight fear. She didn't think she would ever see him again.

"Butch.." She began.

"Shut it!" He snapped. She remained quiet, searching his eyes for emotion. He looked angry, but a little part of him looked happy to see she was alright, that confused her.

"I know it was you that sent the warrant out. It was wierd. I wanted to kill you for putting me and my brothers through all of this. I wanted to literally take a knife to you." He spat. Buttercup's eyes widened. Had he been the one to stab her? That thought was running through her head. She stood up in defence, worried he might do something.

"..But that's the wierd part. I wanted to kill you..then I found you, pretty much dead, and I just couldn't leave you there. I had to save you, for some wierd reason, I wanted to protect you.." He looked even more confused than her. Buttercup's mouth fell open.

"My brother?..You..You were the one who brought me here..you saved my life." She whispered the last part, not able to believe it. He nodded in response, causing her to gasp slightly and sit back down.

"I risked everything for you." He said slowly. "I don't even know why. You're the bitch that ruined my life, yet I saved yours. None of it makes sence. Why the hell do I feel this way!? Like you need be protected." Buttercup frowned.

"..That's how I felt for Mitch, and how he felt for me." She said quietly.

Butch scoffed. "Don't say that! I don't love you! It has to be something else!" He snapped, much like his brother had to Boomer. Buttercup was no longer scared. She knew he wouldn't hurt her, not now.

"You love me." She said as she stood back up.

Butch looked away. "No."

"You love me.."

"I don't!"

"YOU_ LOVE_ ME!" She screamed.

"I_ LOVE_ YOU!" He screamed back. Buttercup let her eyes grow wide again. She stepped back, causing him to step forward. He started shaking in a way that frightened her. Neither of them could understand how this was happening.

"..This whole time, Butch. You destroyed me and Mitch because you wanted me for yourself..you threated me to spend time with me..you saved me because you wanted to." She looked him in the eye. "You fucking_ love_ me."

Butch sighed. "It doesn't matter, does it? I'm gonna go to jail because of you. I guess you finally got what you wanted, Butterbitch. See you on the other side." He began to walk away, only to be pulled back by Buttercup. She pulled him into a painful, but passionate kiss.

He pulled away, shocked.

"I'll call off the warrant, I owe you it after you saved my life, right?" Buttercup said.

"Really?"

She nodded. "Yeah.."

He smiled and pulled her into a nother kiss. It felt so right, but so wrong at the same time. Buttercup didn't know why she was doing this, she just wanted to. She pulled away and looked into his eyes, and smiled, genuinely.

"I don't love you, Butch..but I can. One day." She said truthfully. Butch was a little disappointed that she didn't say it back, but of course, she still loved Mitch. It was an upside that she wanted to be with him thought, that thought made him grin.

"One day.." He repeated.

* * *

**~So rushed and out of character, I hate it! Sorry for the crap chapter guys.~**

**Allison Peirce**


End file.
